


Scappò dalla freccia

by killing_kurare



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Blood, Canonical Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heiress sinks down onto the red wet floor, sits in the pool of blood and starts to hum Chromaggia while drawing patterns of feathers in the blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scappò dalla freccia

  
**AN:** Used parts of the lyrics from "Chromaggia", translation under the drabble ([Source](http://lyricstranslate.com/de/CHROMAGGIA-Chromaggia.html))  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), #502: pool  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/profile)[**daswaisenhaus**](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/) \- [#_1749] _commiting suicide / seeking sanctuary_

 

The audience is gone, so are her brothers. Some employees come in to clean the stage, but Amber screams at them to sod off and threatens to set Luigi on them. Of course they disappear right away, knowing that she won’t hesitate to carry it out.

She’s alone and sighs softly, walking over to Mag’s body that’s still impaled on the fence. The heiress sinks down onto the red wet floor, sits in the pool of blood and starts to hum Chromaggia while drawing patterns of feathers in the blood.

At some point tears start to drip into the red liquid, and whereever a tear lands, she draws an arrow piercing the feathers.

 _“La freccia era legata all’ala, e lei volava per liberarsene,”_ she sings while doing so, and her voice breaks at the next part: _“Altri son ferriti per mia colpa.”_

Amber starts to sob and lies down. “Yes, it’s your fault!” She screams while wetting her own _(new)_ face with Mag’s blood. “I never thought you’d hurt me like this … Was your life really that bad?”

Amber tries to be happy for Mag, that she’s finally free - but that’s all she can do _(for she’s still too selfish, still too hurt)_.

_“Giu! Verso la bocca del diavolo!”_

 

 

 

________________

\- Scappo dalla freccia = It escaped the arrow  
\- La freccia era legata all’ala = The arrow was attached to its wing  
\- E lei volava per liberarsene = And it flew trying to shake it off  
\- Giu! Verso la bocca del diavolo! =down! Towards the devil's mouth!

 


End file.
